


Just Want to Please

by FindHappinessInMisery



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masters, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submissive Louis, cum as lube, gagging, holding the wrists down, i don't think i forgot anything, i like tags, pleasing, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindHappinessInMisery/pseuds/FindHappinessInMisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let me guess,” Liam said in a post-sleep voice, “you can’t sleep and you want our help.”</p>
<p>“I would like to think I’m rather spontaneous, but if I’m that predictable I guess I’ll take what I can get. So yes. Yes Liam. You know what I want,” Louis countered while continuing to press kisses to Liam’s face.</p>
<p>Or the one where Louis is just really eager to please his masters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Want to Please

**Author's Note:**

> This is for LarryMalecThorkiStannerCherik (Larrymalecheronstairs)! I hope I gave you what you requested and I tried to incorporate a bit of everything. Thank you so much for being the first to give me a prompt! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Just to be clear: THIS IS ALL COMPLETELY FICTIONAL. I MADE THIS UP. I'M NOT SAYING ANY OF THE BOYS ARE ACTUALLY LIKE THIS OR HAVE EVER DONE ANYTHING REMOTELY CLOSE TO THESE ACTIONS. I DON'T WANT TO GO TO JAIL I JUST LIKE GAY SEX.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy :)

Louis couldn’t sleep. It just wasn’t happening. There was all this pent up energy and desire. Louis knew this burning, itching feeling pretty well. He also knew that the boys would be more than willing to help. Ever since Louis had explained this need and proposed the idea about a year ago all the boys had been on board within 10 minutes (would have been 5, but everyone knows how Liam gets weary about these things).

Tonight was a perfect night for the feeling to arise since all of them were together. They were spending the weekend together in the cottage owned by Harry’s family, and were currently spread out in the living room. With the others asleep Louis knew he would have to wake them up, but something told him they wouldn’t be too upset…

He started with Liam. Louis crawled over to Liam, who was lightly snoring on the floor. Pressing little kisses all over his face, Louis started to feel Liam gaining consciousness under his lips. His eyelashes were fluttering open and Louis was coming into focus.

“Let me guess,” Liam said in a post-sleep voice with an added yawn, “you can’t sleep and you want our help.”

“I would like to think I’m rather spontaneous, but if I’m that predictable I guess I’ll take what I can get. So yes. Yes Liam. You know what I want,” Louis countered while continuing to press kisses to Liam’s face.

“Lou...Can’t it wait til morning?” Liam whined fondly.

Louis led a trail of kisses to Liam’s ear and whispered, “I just want to please you, Master.”

You could say that that got Liam’s attention.

Liam gently pushed Louis onto his back in the middle of the floor. He had become much better at not second guessing himself and the whole ordeal. Since all of them usually slept in just a tight pair of boxer briefs, Liam didn’t have to do much undressing. He started by pinning Louis wrists by his head while sucking and nibbling on his collarbones. Louis released soft, breathy noises that were meant to urge Liam on. The moans got increasing louder when Liam made his way to Louis’ nipples. He flicked his tongue over and over one nipple and tweaked the other with his hand.

This was Liam’s job: to get Louis riled up, but nice and slow.

Liam was alternating between nipples now, sucking and biting the soft buds into firm peaks. “Mmph Li…” Louis gasped as Liam bit harder than necessary.

Because of the escalating noises, the other three boys began to slowly awake. The first thing they saw was Liam going to town on Louis’ body, leaving little love bites and biting insistently on Louis’ sore nipples. He was slowly grinding their hardening cocks together through their tight boxers.

Niall was the first to make a move. He knew his job was to give Louis something to do. Fill him up in one of the greatest ways.

He made his way over to the couple and bent down to whisper in Louis’ ear, “You going to be a good boy for me?”

“Ye-sss…” Louis hissed as Liam gave another harsh bite. “Anything for you, Master. Anything.”

“That’s what I like to hear baby,” Niall praised. “Li, why don’t you start things off? Get him ready for your cock.”

Liam was more than eager to do so. He reached over to the side table beside the nearest couch to retrieve the lube they had stashed there (hey, you never know). He made quick work of slicking up his three fingers, slipping the first into Louis’ tight heat.

“You want this baby?” Niall asked as straddled Louis’ chest while he slowly stroked his cock. It was leaking precum already and Louis wanted to taste every single drop.

“Please… Please I promise I’ll make you feel good Master.” Louis begged while simultaneously trying to grab Niall’s hips to bring his cock closer and fucking himself onto two of Liam’s fingers.

Niall grabbed Louis’ wrist and pinned them above his head, much like Liam had done earlier. He did move closer and gave Louis what he wanted. Louis immediately sucked at the head, tasting all the delicious precum. Louis took as much of Niall’s cock as he could into his mouth. He hollowed out his cheeks and looked up at Niall’s hunched frame through heavy lids. 

“Wanna fuck your face,” moaned Niall. 

Louis groaned at the thought, but the groan was cut off by a gasp of pleasure causing Louis to gag the length of Niall’s cock that was still in his mouth. He pulled off the Irish lad’s cock as Liam had added the third finger, and he curled them against that sweet spot. “Shit Li… Fuck right there! Right fucking there,” Louis cried out. Louis’ focus was brought back to Niall after a second though since he was beginning to get his throat fucked by Niall. Niall picked up the pace, going deeper into Louis’s mouth. Louis started to feel tears streaming down his face as he tried his hardest to breathe, but in the end he couldn’t keep from gagging.

“You like that Lou? Like it when your master fucks your mouth? Li, stop. He’s gonna cum if you don’t.” Niall ordered. 

Liam pulled out his fingers, but only to slick up his flushed cock. He made sure he was completely covered and pushed the head of his dick against Louis’ fluttering hole.

“Shit.. Shit Lou, I’m so close.” Niall warned. He trusted three more times into Louis’ mouth and then he released his load. Louis felt Niall’s cum go down his throat and he enthusiastically swallowed. When Niall pulled out of the wet heat that was Louis’ mouth and looked back at Liam.

“Don’t let him come right away,” Niall ordered.

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Liam said as he shoved his thick cock into Louis’ arse with confidence.

“Ahhh,” Louis let out a loud whine as Liam filled him up and began to get a rhythm going. Liam was gentle, but his thrusts were deep and consistently on that bundle of nerves. The sweet drag of Liam’s cock was amazing. Louis felt so full and that was just what he needed. He needed Liam to pound into him while spreading lovebites all over his neck and chest.

Zayn and Harry were stroking each other at a quick pace. The scene in front of them was too much too ignore. They could tell Louis was getting close when he started letting out a steady chorus of “shit Li” and “fuck, so good.” Liam’s thrusts were getting uneven and he felt his orgasm coming. He grabbed Louis’ hips and rammed in one final time. Louis exploded all over his stomach and Liam shot his load right into Louis’ hole.

Louis barely had any time to recover as Liam pulled out and Zayn pushed in. Zayn was known for being rough. In Louis’ eyes, he was the toughest one to please, but Zayn could always satisfy that feeling within Louis.

“More Master, please. I need your big cock to move faster,” Louis cried dirtily, remembering to use Zayn’s dirty talk kink against him. It seemed like Louis wasn’t even soft for thirty seconds and he was already begging for more.

“You’re such a slut, Louis. So filthy for your masters, aren’t you?” Zayn whispered as he thrust his dick into Louis’ prostate.

“Shit Zayn! Ugn, right fucking there.” Louis exclaimed. He was practically dying as he fucked himself onto Zayn’s dick, trying so hard to meet Zayn thrust for thrust.

“Fuck, Lou, fuck” Zayn cursed as he pounded away at Louis’ stretched hole. Louis was in heaven. He was holding his legs open, trying to get Zayn in deeper and deeper. The drag of his dick was unbelievable. 

From watching the scene before him, Harry sped up his strokes and watched hungrily from the sidelines.

Zayn was squeezing the base of Louis’ dick to keep him from coming. “You don’t come until Harry’s done fucking you.” he said with surprising ease.

“B-but mast-ter…” Louis struggled to say as Zayn slammed into his arse. “P-please.”

“Do as you’re told, slut.” As Zayn said those words he felt the heat pool in his lower belly. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Zayn cried.

Louis knew he had to please his master so he used all his strength not to unleash. Louis was never one to disappoint. Louis felt Zayn’s body tremble and then tense as he came into Louis’ wrecked body. He was still holding onto the base of Louis’ dick to keep him from coming. The aftershocks of the his orgasm were passing through. Zayn pulled out of Louis, making an obscene squelching noise. 

He moved to the couch where Niall and Liam were in post-orgasmic bliss. Now it was Harry’s turn. He was always the one who got to finish up.

“Hazza, please,” Louis’ cock laid leaking against his stomach. It was an angry red, almost purple color. All he wanted to do was come.

Harry made his way to Louis and wasted no time in putting his thick cock inside of him; Liam and Zayn’s cum would do just fine for lubrication. He started slow, causing Louis to release a stream of “faster master” and “please”. He was begging the panting boy above him to make it better. But Harry would increase his pace, only to slow down again.

Louis was getting frustrated. He just needed a release. His eyes began to fill with tears of frustration. Harry finally started to feel bad and gave in, not only for Louis, but for himself. He crashed their lips together in a sloppy kiss as he thrusted ridiculously fast. Louis was reduced to whimpers. He was so close.

“Shit, Lou. You’ve been a g-good boy. C-cum for me baby,” Harry moaned.

“Ugnnnn,” Louis groaned as he let his orgasm take over with Harry filling him up soon after. Louis’ cum splashed up high on both of their chests. Harry caught his breath and slowly pulled out causing Louis to wince. He lapped at the cum covering the swell of Louis’ stomach and asked one of the boys to get a towel. Liam went to the nearest bathroom to get a damp cloth in order to clean Harry and Louis. Louis was still shaking from the waves of his release, but he allowed Liam to clean his used hole. 

The four boys gathered pillows and blankets off the furniture and moved them all to the floor. They worked together to get Louis’ boneless body and themselves comfortable. They uttered a list of praises and reassurances for Louis:

“You did so good baby.”

“Please your masters so well.”

“Go to sleep Lou.”

“We’ll shower in the morning.”

When Louis was finally able to get his breathing under control, he thanked the boys. He was only able to say a few words though before exhaustion took over. The boys just cuddled Louis fondly and knew that that feeling had been satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you go! It didn't have much plot, but hey, everyone likes PWP.
> 
> If you liked or hated it, leave a comment. I'm so open for feedback and I think it's awesome to talk to others about anything One Direction related.
> 
> If you have a request for a prompt you can either comment it here, or I would personally prefer if you went to my other work, titled I WANT PROMPT IDEAS, and comment there (just easier to stay organized that way).
> 
> Thanks lovelies xx
> 
> ~Kimmy~


End file.
